


Jinx

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You get Loki a cat





	Jinx

It was an accident, you hadn’t meant to wander into the little pet store, and you certainly didn’t know that they were having an adoption day. If you had you’d never have gone in, your biggest weakness was animals. Dogs, cats, horses, turtles it doesn’t matter. You’d decided to get Lucky some treats. That’s what had sealed the deal for you to come into the store and oh boy were you in trouble.  
“Hi Loki.” You say with a smile as you enter his room. You’re one of the few that he’s allowed access at any time, mostly because you too have ice powers so when he’s in a rage, or one of his other less pleasant moods, you can go in and help calm him. You don’t mention what you bought him, not yet. Instead you curl up on his bed next to him, he laughs and throws an arm around your shoulders.  
“Hello my little snowflake.” He says not looking up from his book.  
“How is it that you’re always so much warmer than me? We both have ice powers.”  
“It’s more complicated than that snowflake.” He drawls and you’ll never tell him that you love the nickname. “What did you bring me?”  
“Bring you?”  
“Snowflake.” He says snapping the book in his lap shut. “I know when you’re hiding things from me.”  
“Okay, okay.” You laugh holding your hands up in surrender, the small fabric ball in your lap moves and Loki jerks away from you in surprise. “I got you something today at the mall.”  
“Something that moves.” You unwrap the blanket and the small, black kitten pops its head out with a tiny meow. “Snowflake. What is that?”  
“This is Jinx. She’s the runt of her family and completely black.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“A runt means that she’s going to be small and all black is part of the belief system that black cats are unlucky.”  
“So you got it for me? What if I freeze it to death?”  
“Loki, you’re not going to freeze it to death. Animals are incredibly therapeutic and you’ve got control over your powers. You just need to make sure she’s not in your room when you want to play with your ice magic.”  
“But-”  
“Loki.” You cut him off, “She can be our cat. Look she likes you.” You tell him as the kitten perches on his shoulder and takes a swipe at his long hair.  
“It is attacking me.” He says as Jinx bites on his collar.  
“She’s a kitten Loki. She doesn’t know any better.” You laugh and take the kitten off his shoulder. You put the kitten in the litter box outside the door and keep her there until she does her business. You give her a bit of kibble then bring her back into Loki’s room. She plays around on his bed for a while jumping on Loki’s feet a few times. He watches the kitten in amusement, you watch Loki with a small smile on your face. Jinx falls asleep not long after, curled up in a tiny ball on Loki’s shoulder.  
“I guess it is not so bad.” He says softly, his fingers sliding gently over the top of Jinx’s head and she purrs in her sleep.  
“It’s a she Loki.” You tell him resting your head against his arm.  
“Thank you for the gift. Our cat.”  
“You’re welcome.” You tell him snuggling into his side. “I’m glad you like her.”  
————————————————————  
You don’t often see Loki without Jinx. She follows him around like a shadow. Her favorite perch is clinging to his shoulder, sometimes with a piece of his hair in her mouth. Her second favorite place to be is on your shoulder. As she gets older she likes to lay across the back of your neck.  
“Snowflake?”  
“Hmm?” You say not looking up from your book.  
“Could we get another?”  
“Another?”  
“Cat.” You look up at him in surprise.  
“You want another cat?”  
“Yes. Look at this one.” He turns the laptop toward you and you see a white cat with one eye.  
“You want a one eyed cat?”  
“Yes.”  
“What are you going to name it?” You ask instantly suspicious. His dad only has one eye.  
“Not after my father if that’s what you’re thinking.” He smirks over at you. “I came to Midguard to get away from him. This poor cat has been at the shelter for three years.” You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling over at him. “It says here that he is fixed, good with other cats and likes to be with people.”  
“We’ll have to bring Jinx with us to meet him so that we make sure that they get along.”  
“So? We can?”  
“Yea Loki. As long as they get along.” You agree and he wraps his arms around your waist, spinning you around. You can’t help but laugh at his pleased expression, you knew that Jinx would be a pleasant addition to your little, dysfunctional, family.


End file.
